Thin profile batteries comprise batteries that have thickness dimensions which are less than a maximum linear dimension of its anode or cathode. One type of thin profile battery is a button type battery. Such batteries, because of their compact size, permit electronic devices to be built which are very small or compact.
One mechanism by which thin profile batteries are electrically connected with other circuits or components is with electrically conductive adhesive, such as epoxy. Yet in some applications, a suitably conductive bond or interconnection is not created in spite of the highly conductive nature of the conductive epoxy, the outer battery surface, and the substrate surface to which the battery is being connected. This invention arose out of concerns associated with providing improved conductive adhesive interconnections between thin profile batteries and conductive nodes formed on substrate surfaces. The invention has other applicability as will be appreciated by the artisan, with the invention only being limited by the accompanying claims appropriately interpreted in accordance with the Doctrine of Equivalents.